


It's almost Christmas, Keito

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, winter/christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: “Hey, Keito,” Eichi's mouth is suddenly close to Keito's ear, though his fingers haven't left Keito's cheeks for a second. “It's going to be Christmas soon.”
“So what, Eichi?”
-
in which keito accompanies eichi to a christmas market, eichi intentionally forgets to wear gloves and keito gets reminded of his biggest weakness (eichi)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't even start out as the meme, it started out as shameless eikeis, but then the meme happened and i'm sorry but not sorry enough to change it

To accompany Eichi to the Christmas market in the city was really not one of the things Keito wanted to do when he planned his weekend, but here he is. Small booths are all over the market place, all designed in a vaguely European style. The smell of sweets, of almonds and caramel, pastries and tea is all over the place.

“Bought you something,” Eichi hums from behind him. Even hidden behind the thick scarf, the smile on his face is clearly visible. Keito warily eyes the two paper cup in Eichi's hands. “Ah, don't worry, Keito, it's just tea.”

To prove his point, Eichi takes one sip from the left one, then the right one. “There you go,” he grins and holds out both cups to Keito again. “If there was any alcohol or some other nasty things in it, a dying person like me wouldn't drink it, right?”

“How can I know for sure, when you say it like that,” Keito sighs, but he takes the cups anyway. It's burning hot, even against his gloved fingers and he wonders how Eichi can hold them in his bare hands.

“As much as I love to joke about dying, I do treasure being alive,” Eichi replies, his voice so casual as if they were talking about the weather. But the glint in his eyes is serious, and yet so bright, even compared the the Christmas lights around them. In the back of his mind, Keito tries to take in the sight, so he won't forget it.

“You're incorrigible,” he mutters as he takes both of the cups from Eichi's hands and sets both of them on the next table he sees. Eichi makes a distressed noise.

“Ahh, Keito, don't throw them away! This is some valuable tea I got for us.”

“Just be quiet, okay?”

“Make me,” Eichi challenges with a grin. His voice dropped lower and oh well. Keito – despite knowing so much better than to go along with Eichi's stupid witty replies, really, he's been doing this for years and Keito fell for it often enough when they were younger – decides to do something stupid. Grabbing Eichi's scarf with both of his hands, he pulls the eternal reason for all of his problems closer to press their lips together.

No one can blame him, really. Not when the cold air is harsh on the skin of his face and just one kiss from Eichi makes his numb cheek feel alive again; when Eichi is the one who took them here and Keito, just for once, wants to see a confused expression on Eichi's always so collected features.

The second wish unfortunately doesn't get granted, because when Keito pulls away, Eichi just laughs. But it's a clear and honest sound, full of true amusement and _life_.

“Ahh, I didn't think you, out of all people, would take my words in such a lewd way, Keito~”

Shaking his head, Keito lets go of the scarf. Going back to his original intentions, he grabs Eichi's hands instead. “Where are your gloves?”

“Not on my hands, as you can obviously see.” Eichi looks very proud about his childish response. It immediately  makes Keito feels sorry for every person that was ever fooled by this innocent smile.

“Why? You know it's bad if you get cold. You're foolish.”

“Oh, well. Maybe I was hoping you'd warm them up for me.”

Ah, Eichi sure is unfair. To say something like this so casually, with this sweet, almost shy looking smile on his face, it definitely proves why he used to be Yumenosaki's top idol. Although they don't go to school anymore, all the hard work and years of training still show, even in fleeting moments like this.

“See? Your face is getting so deliciously red. I'm sure you're hot enough to do that for me.” Eichi softly puts his hand on Keito's cheeks. The cold fingers that press against his skin make Keito shiver, which unfortunately doesn't go unnoticed by Eichi. But for some reason there's no comment about it besides a knowing smirk. The fingers just move over his cheeks, almost as if Eichi is testing his grounds. Which is indeed a clever move. They're still in public after all. Keito might be the one who kissed Eichi first, but he still won't tolerate everything.

Though it isn't too bad to let Eichi do as he pleases for the moment. While the touch made him shiver at first, he frankly can barely feel the coldness of Eichi's fingers anymore as he slightly leans into the touch.

“Hey, Keito,” Eichi's mouth is suddenly close to Keito's ear, though his fingers haven't left Keito's cheeks for a second. “It's going to be Christmas soon.”

“So _what_ , Eichi?”

The reply makes Eichi chuckle for a reason Keito can't quite comprehend. But that's nothing new, so he just sighs and pulls away from Eichi's warmth to get some distance between them again.

It turns out to be a futile effort, because Eichi swiftly leans close to him again, his voice is nothing but a low whisper. “Don't you think I deserve to get a gift from you?”

“You know I don't celebrate Christmas.”

Okay, maybe he did find a liking to the smell of cinnamon in the air, the bright decorations and the feeling of the winter air. It's a feeling that makes him want to draw again soon. In the back of his mind, he already sorted through all the things he has to do for the day and wonders when he can fit that in for the evening. Not that Eichi needs to know about this sudden change of mind or – how would Tsukinaga always say? – inspiration of his.

“That's no good! Come on now, indulge me for once, won't you?”

Irritated, Keito lets out a puff of air that turns into small white clouds. Oh, they also look very pretty. Trying to remember their shape, he watches them fade away before his eyes meet Eichi's again. Ah.

_In all of those years of my life, I've always indulged you too much, don't you think?_

“It's still a no,” Keito says out loud, hoping it doesn't sound too much like a huff. He can already feel his resistance crumble at the way Eichi's eyes glint suspiciously, as always so much brighter than all those electric lights around them.

“Hmm,” he hums softly. Grabbing Keito's gloved hands, he slips the fabric off and lets their fingers intertwine, cold skin against warm. “Such a shame. And here I thought you wanted to give yourself to me forever...”

It's unbelievable, indecent, even insulting in a way, really. Keito lost track of how often he sighed already today, but he does it again, for good measure. Wrapping his left hand around Eichi's right, to regain some sense of control, he picks up the paper cup with his free one. It's still warm and the tea smells of cinnamon and – ah, Eichi is always so fast at figuring him out, isn't he?

That stupid emperor seems to understand the hint and grabs his own cup, before he lets himself be pulled along by Keito, who definitely has enough of this conversation. They came to see the market, not to play one of Eichi's silly games. As they walk past the booth, Keito sips on the sweet tea without bothering to look for any gifts.

There's no need to give Eichi something that has always belonged to him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw, my tweeter is @levloveslive, just in case you're looking for more so what eichi memes


End file.
